Sonstiges
This section of the wiki is dedicated to logging miscellaneous information about Eternal Crusade that doesn't quite fall under either one of the other categories (Gameplay, Story or Development Team). Some pages you may want to visit in order to review past announcement compilations may be reached here: *Twitch Show archive *'https://www.eternalcrusade.com/game Newsletter Archive': Archive of all Newsletters by the Development Team. *'The Newsletter Reference Log' (Last Updated 26/04/2014): Detailing the relevant announcements of all Newsletters so far. Miscellaneous Facts *There will be some kind of trading but it’ll be limited (no trading between Space Marines and Chaos Space Marines for example) (Source) *Eternal Crusade will feature a craft system which will allow you to enhance your gear with new technologies (Source) *An application will be available to record kills in order to post them on websites like Facebook and Youtube (Source) *There will be four different types of environments on the surface of the planet: desert, jungle, arctic and temperate grasslands. However, there’ll be stranger environments in the Underworld (Source) *The world will be bigger than Skyrim or Planetside 2 (Source) *No confirmation yet if ragdoll will be implemented or not in the game (Source) *Some iconic characters of the 40K universe will make an appearance but they won’t be playable (Source) *There will be some important NPCs communicating with the factions (though they won't give any “quest”) (Source) *There will be achievements (achievements for exploration will also be present) and they'll unlock various accessories, weapons or hero classes (Source 1, Source 2, Source 3) *There will be an animation in front of your screen when you get Achievements but you'll be able to turn them off and keep only the corner notifications (Source) *There will be a night/day cycle (Source) *The devs will be taking part in battles (Source) *An integrated voice chat may be implemented in the game, but there will be quick voice commands for sure (Source 1, Source 2) *Text chat channels will probably not work cross faction. There will also be different language channels (Source 1), (Source 2) *Oculus Rift won’t be supported for launch (Source) *The dev team is looking into voice modulation so that all people playing Marines would sound like Marines, Orks like Orks etc (Source) *There will be no queue to get on the servers or to get into a fight thanks to the PikkoServer technology (Source) *Players will be able to use many different emotes (Source) *Dead corpses maybe won’t stay on the battlefield due to performance issues (Source) *NPCs probably won’t have voiceovers for launch (Source) *There won’t be playable Titans at launch (note that Titans may not appear at all for all we know) (Source) *Each faction should have a distinct UI (Source) *The dev team is taking a UI for the color blind into consideration (Source) *There will be a tablet/phone application to help the members of a community/squad/strike force stay connected together and be helpful even when out of the game client. You can expect at least loadouts and inventory access (Source) en:Miscellaneous Facts